


Bilingual

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock speaks Human pretty well after all.





	Bilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"Fair's fair. I tried to learn the nerve pinch. Now it's your turn to try something human."  
  
"Indeed. And what 'human' activity did you wish me to attempt?"  
  
"Describe my eyes."  
  
Spock tilted his head, considering. "Two orbs covered by the cornea, a transparent external surface, and the sclera. Underneath the cornea are a pupil, an aperture that allows light to enter, and the iris, a colored circular muscle. In your case, the iris appears to contain relatively balanced amounts of eumelanin and pheomelanin, rendering a rather unusual color that is..."  
  
"Describe as a human, not as a Vulcan!"  
  
"...beautiful."


End file.
